Merry Christmas
by 93DarkRose
Summary: Shikamaru visits Temari on her hotel room on Christmas, He doesn't find her so he sneaks into the room, Temari enter her bedroom to find Shikamaru with her undies in his face, She freaks out and all he says is Merry Christmas, Hilarious ShikaTema one shot


Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Warning: Perverted Shikamaru

Little idea I have on my mind and since I won't be able to connect the 25 here it is my ShikaTema Christmas fic

Hope you enjoy!

* * *

' How troublesome '

That was the situation that Shikamaru was in. temari have told him that he was going to have to visit her for Christmas, Since she was going to spend the Christmas in Konoha she gave him the address of the hotel and the number of room at which she was lodging, For fear of what she could do to him if he did not visit her, he went to visit her, it was 5:00 pm. exactly

' Uff I Am in time '

He knocked the door, Thanks to God nobody answer.

Shikamaru felt puzzled being like she was Temari was never unpunctual and if she said to him that he should visit her at this hour she should be there, Shikamaru opened the door noticing that it was not locked

"Temari"

He entered the room it was pretty, it have one small kitchen, a living room with a couch for 2 people, There were 2 doors one looked like a small closet and the another one he assumed was the door to her room

He entered the kitchen and notice that it was completely clean, not a drop of wasteful water, not even a particle of dust around. He felt curious so he opened the refrigerator

Bottles of water and fruits it was everything that he saw. The bottles were accommodated by order and by expiry date and the fruits by flavor, color and taste. Everything was to the perfection

' Just like mom '

He smiled slightly at the taught

Shikamaru took a bottle of water and a few cherries when he ended them he throw the trash to the trash can and headed to wards the living room.

The couch was totally clean and it have a sheet to cover it of the dust, At the roof there was a fan to keep the temperature nice in the room

In front of the couch there was a table with several movies, He took them and read the titles

' She likes romantic movies, I hate them '

He then headed to the closet, he opened it and find that also the clothes were organized, He also observed that there were a few sexy dresses and miniskirts, The piece of cloth earned a blush from the lazy ninja

' Maybe she can also keep my closet in order '

Finally he headed to wards the her bedroom

The first thing he noticed when he entered the room it was that there was a Vanilla perfume smell everywhere

' It smells nice '

The bed was big and was covered in purple sheets and again they were totally clean and acomodated

He noticed that next to the bed there were a few drawers, Full of curiosity to know what was in them, he opened one and a smile crept up his feature

' Jackpot, just what I was searching '

Apparently it was the place where she keep her underwear, He took a brassier in his hands and touch it obsessively, It was so soft and it felt so nice, he checked the size and his eyes widen in shock

' 38 c , Wow '

He put it back in the drawer and took a more intimate underwear a pair of hot pants

Not sure were the impulse came from he took the piece and put in on his face smelling it

' Mmmm, she smells so nice '

He took three more pieces of Lingerie and put them on his face

He was so hypnotized with her underwear to hear that someone was finished taking a shower

Completely naked Temari came out since she was not expecting that someone was on her room, Especially Shikamaru with her underwear on his face smelling it like a psycho animal

She blushed seeing what Shikamaru was doing with her clothes especially her underwear

" Shikamaru, What the hell? "

She forgot that she was completely naked before yelling at him

At the instant he heard her voice he looked to wards her and found a much better sight in front of him, she was completely naked in all of her glory in front of him

She took a sheet and covered her body

" What are you doing? "

Shikamaru knew he was screwed, she was going to kill him, he couldn't think of a proper excuse, First of all he was with her underwear on his face, he didn't know what to do and she was naked in front of him, Without giving too much thought he spoke

" Merry Christmas! "

He smiled sheepishly, She couldn't take it anymore

" Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! "

The screamed was heard even in the Hookage's office

3 Hours later

A beaten and Black-eyed Shikamaru entered Tsunade's office followed by a Mad Blushing Temari

" I want you to punish this closet pervert "

" Man What a troublesome Christmas "


End file.
